


AU Drabbles

by tigerpip



Series: one direction drabbles (1d100) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d100, AU, Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerpip/pseuds/tigerpip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles in different AU settings for different pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings (niall/zayn)

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a part of an lj community (which I think has been deleted now sadly) where the challenge was to write small 100-word-ish pieces centered around a weekly theme. I thought I would post them here in case anyone is interested! at the time I really enjoyed writing them, so if you liked reading them please leave a comment!

University is huge and scary when all you’ve ever known is a small Irish town in the middle of nowhere. There are people everywhere, and you don’t know where to go, what to do, who to ask for help.

You finally work out how to get to the halls you’re meant to be staying in, and up to the room you’re meant to be sharing with someone called ‘Zayn Malik’. At least, that’s what it said on the letter that came through the door of your parents’ house in the small Irish town you used to live in. You spend almost five minutes trying to find the key they sent you amidst all your bags, belongings packed into suitcases back in your tiny bedroom you used to share with your brother for the first ten years of your life.

You feel a hand on your shoulder, gently pulling you away from the door, and turn to see a tanned, dark haired boy stepping up to the door and unlocking it. He turns to face you,

'You must be Niall, right?’

He smiles at you, his whole face lighting up making his eyes almost sparkle. You nod and think to yourself, maybe this won’t be so hard after all.


	2. Do You Have A Little Time For Me? (liam/zayn)

Zayn’s fingers are tangled in Liam’s hair, tugging as the younger boy groans into his mouth. Lips, tongues, stars. Pulling away, Zayn begins to move along his jaw, pressing small kisses to it while Liam hums in contentment. He returns to Liam’s lips, sucking the lower one into his own mouth then biting down softly. He can hear the soft moans Liam emits, enjoying the control he feels.

Suddenly they’re interrupted by the loud beeping of Liam’s alarm, and both pull back simultaneously, breathing hard. Zayn moans this time, albeit in frustration as opposed to lust.

'Don’t.’ he murmurs softly, clutching at Liam’s shirt, but the younger boy shakes his head,

'I have to.’


	3. Space (liam/zayn, harry/louis)

It’s been weeks, and months and years before that, but they’re nearly there. They’re almost at the moon. Liam’s always in the control room. He has to be, as they’re relying on him to keep them all alive. Zayn keeps him company sometimes, when the ship’s on autopilot, and Liam doesn’t have to concentrate as hard.

Harry and Louis keep out of their way. They don’t know what’s going on there, not sure if they want to. They have their own shit to deal with. Because even 200,000 miles from earth, sexual tension is still the elephant in the room.


	4. Fading (liam/zayn)

Zayn is invisible. And not in the no one notices me any more, they don’t pay attention to me way, he just fades away sometimes. The first time he notices is on tour. He’s in his bunk, reading, when Liam comes to find him, telling him they’re all going out to dinner and he better hurry up. At first Zayn assumes he just doesn’t see him, tucked away in his bunk, but then Liam pokes his head around the corner and peers straight at Zayn, but he’s looking through him. Zayn chases after him, off the bus and out into the road they’re parked in, but Liam doesn’t turn around. Shit he thinks, and I wonder how long this will last. He hopes it’s not forever.


	5. The Summer Was Full of Mistakes We Wouldn't Learn From (liam/louis)

Summer is warm and lazy and Louis never wants it to end, but at some point it has to, and he has to say goodbye to Liam, the boy with whom he spent 2 months he’ll never forget. There was no responsibility, no one watching over them, telling them what to do and when. Just long days in the sun, kissing and touching and so much more.

When they part, Louis whispers,

'I’ll see you soon. We’ll keep in touch, yeah?’

He hopes if he says it with enough feeling then it’ll become reality.

But Liam shakes his head,

'No, it can’t work like that.’ and 'I’m sorry.’


	6. Lock Me Up and Throw Away the Key (zayn/louis)

Louis is thrown roughly into the cell by two guards, and glares at them as they lock the door behind him. He straightens up and brushes himself down, only then noticing the man curled into a corner. He’s playing with his lighter, watching the flame flicker before putting it out again, repeatedly, and his arms are covered in tattoos. However the menacing look is ruined by the soft quiff his hair’s styled in, and Louis smirks to himself.

'What’re you smiling at?’ the guy, who must be about the same age as him, spits.

'Nothing.’ Louis replies, 'Nothing at all.’


	7. Say You Don't Want It (liam/zayn)

They meet underneath the bleachers, at half-time, a dirty little secret. Liam’s drenched in sweat, scoring basket after basket in the first half, but Zayn doesn’t care, pressing his lips to every inch of skin.

He’s okay with the fact that Liam will be leaving him soon, he’s seen the scout in the crowd, they’re not hard to spot. Liam will get the scholarship, no doubt about it, and then he’ll be away to college in the fall, playing ball every day, but that’s fine with Zayn. He doesn’t mind, he knows he’s just a distraction. So he’s surprised when Liam whispers,

'I’m not going. I want to stay here with you.’

Zayn shakes his head,

'No, you deserve this. You worked so hard.’

'But you’re worth more.’

Zayn wants to protest more, tell Liam that no, he’s really not, and try to convince him that he’s throwing his future away, but that’s the whistle, and Liam’s already jogging back to the court. All Zayn can do is watch.


	8. Friends Forever (niall/zayn)

Zayn is nice, Niall decides. He doesn’t look at him funny when he speaks, and he doesn’t steal his toys; he doesn’t do anything the other kids do. Instead he holds out a grubby hand, asking Niall,

'Want to play?’

Niall smiles for the first time since he started at nursery, a toothy grin that’s blindingly bright. He nods and takes the hand.

'You can have the red one’ Zayn says, and it’s not till much later that Niall realises the significance of this. No one’s allowed to touch the red Power Ranger. Well, except Niall.

When asked about it, all Zayn says is,

'Niall’s special,’ as if that explains it. But really, it kind of does.


	9. Friends Forever (niall/zayn)

Zayn is nice, Niall decides. He doesn’t look at him funny when he speaks, and he doesn’t steal his toys; he doesn’t do anything the other kids do. Instead he holds out a grubby hand, asking Niall,

'Want to play?’

Niall smiles for the first time since he started at nursery, a toothy grin that’s blindingly bright. He nods and takes the hand.

'You can have the red one’ Zayn says, and it’s not till much later that Niall realises the significance of this. No one’s allowed to touch the red Power Ranger. Well, except Niall.

When asked about it, all Zayn says is,

'Niall’s special,’ as if that explains it. But really, it kind of does.


End file.
